


Fantasy II

by HeathenVampires



Series: Fantasies [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hiccup gave Astrid her fantasy, Modern AU, Sexual Roleplay, So she returned the favour, Viking Fantasy, Virgin Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Astrid had a fantasy. So did Hiccup.





	Fantasy II

**One of many one shots I need to catch up on. Oh, so many...**

-HTTYD-

"This is against the rules."

Astrid muttered, hands shaking as they settled on Hiccup's shoulders. With only a scant few candles to light them, her wide-eyed innocence was written across her flushed face.

"Do you wanna stop?"

She shook her head, biting her lip and turning so he could see her braid, the studded band beneath her fringe and the pulse thrumming in her neck.

"We just can't get caught. We're supposed to wait until marriage."

Hiccup kissed her softly, exploring, deeper than they usually went. Her thighs shook beneath his as they laid together, the seam of her leggings scratchy against his palms. When fingers curled around the top of them, under her skirt made of leather strips, Astrid lifted, let him pull them down until her soft thighs were revealed.

"I can wait Astrid."

"I don't want to wait. Do you?"

He shook his head, knowing that for them, marriage was but a formality. They belonged together. Stroking fingers along quivering thighs, Hiccup made clumsy purchase with her underwear and Astrid gasped, wide eyes fixed on him. Hands gripped his shoulders, hauled him down for a kiss as Hiccup worked the damp fabric beneath learning touches.

When his hand withdrew, Astrid pitched and whined at the loss of touch. Hiccup placed tentative hands on her hips, asking, questioning. She sat up, raising her arms. Hiccup slid the scratchy blue fabric up, discarding it to take in the bare skin beneath. There was a delicate blush from her cheeks and neck to her naked breasts, shyness in her face as she turned away.

"You're beautiful."

Hiccup saw the smile, shy but genuine as Astrid looked back to him. He leant over, kissed the flushed skin of her throat. She turned to let him access more, letting out sweet sighs of pleasure as her neck arched beneath his mouth. Moving up, Hiccup claimed her lips again and Astrid smiled into the kiss, tugging at his tunic.

"You too."

Self-conscious, Hiccup was shy himself as Astrid removed it, but she ran appreciative hands down his chest, stroking slender muscles and using the candlelight to look at him better.

"You're beautiful."

She sounded like she meant it. Hiccup ignored his own shyness, sliding bare torsos together and thrilling in the feel of her breasts hot against his chest, her hands roaming his back. The fastening of her skirt came open in his hands, allowing him to slip the studded leather garment off slim hips and shapely thighs until Astrid bore only damp linen and Hiccups hands on her body.

Astrid pushed Hiccup on his back, working off his bottoms, gentling over his prosthetic limb as she slid fabric off his feet. Hiccup almost regretted not wearing underwear that day, until he saw the want in Astrid's eyes as she eyed his naked body, fixing on his swollen cock resting against his belly.

Nervous fingers slid over his thigh, curled around his erection. Hiccup watched a curious blonde stroke him, seeing the way it twitched in her hand and fluid leaked from the tip. Her hand was warm even to the blood-heated flesh she touched, left Hiccup squirming at the pleasant sensations inspired.

A playful tussle later Hiccup was removing her underwear and swiping fingers through her arousal, cock twitching with the knowledge _he _was the one making Astrid so turned on. It was _him _Astrid was moaning for, legs falling apart to allow him more room to touch her, unashamed to display herself to him as he should be with her.

Astrid sought his lips, kissing him soundly and pulling him closer to her as shifting hips pushed up into his fingers. Her soft moans echoed in their kisses, tongue slipping into his mouth as Astrid deepened the contact. Hiccup took note of which touches made her moan and buck, repeated them until she was gasping, cursing under her breath and gripping his forearm with bruising force.

"Gods Hiccup, _want_ you."

She pushed his hand aside, slim thighs moving to wrap around his hips, pulling Hiccup closer as his erection pulsed urgently. Hiccup awkwardly arranged his legs, metal leg uncooperative but he found his position.

"Are you sure Astrid?"

His body protested the delay but Hiccup knew he would forever regret not asking, not ensuring she was totally certain. Astrid nodded, kissed his jaw and cradled his shoulders. Hiccup fumbled awkwardly between them, aiming himself and pushing forward. With a little guidance, he was slipping inside wet heat with a low groan.

"Uhhh... gods Astrid."

Breathy sighs reached his ear as Astrid panted beneath him, heads turning until they could see each other properly, green meeting blue and hands caressing skin. She didn't look to be feeling any pain, leaning up to kiss his jaw again. It was a sweet gesture he enjoyed hugely.

"Mmm, move babe."

All softness and heat, the slick grip flexed around his shaft before Hiccup even moved, grasping at his cock on each shaky thrust in as though she craved to keep him inside her. The pleasure was almost _too much _for him, Astrid's heady moans not helping his self-control any. Rushing heat washed through him, shifting weight from his hands to his forearms, allowing the two to get closer still, bodies pressing along the full length of their torsos.

Astrid moved with him, turning lengthy thrusts to a steady grinding against each other. It was no less intense, her nails scraping over his back while her other hand tangled in his hair, hauled his mouth to hers and gasped into sloppy kisses. Hips bucked and fingers slipped on sweaty skin, moans catching on ragged breaths as Astrid's muscles tightened around him rhythmically.

Hiccup felt his body coil tight, pleasure pooling low in his groin and he barely remembered to pull out, spilling onto Astrid's belly with a guttural cry. She whined in frustration, writhing as climax lingered just out of reach. Muscles still shaking, Hiccup dipped his fingers down where Astrid was molten hot, dipping in wetness and thrusting fingers like he had his cock. Astrid's fingers joined his, stroking her clit until they brought her to shuddering pleasure too.

Breathing rapidly, Astrid pushed her sweaty fringe off her face, encountering the studded band still there. She slid it off, giggling softly.

"Guess I don't need this anymore."

Hiccup stood on uncooperative legs, crossing his room to find something for Astrid to clean up with. Handing her the towel, she wiped his come from her stomach, tossed the soiled material aside and reached for him. Hiccup crawled into her arms, enjoying the post-coital cuddle.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How was it?"

Before Hiccup could answer, their little fantasy bubble burst with the violent buzzing of his mobile phone on the bedside table. Groaning, he glanced at the screen and lifted it to his ear.

"Haden? What do you want? Your timing sucks."

"Are you doing your girlfriend at this second?"

"Well, no-"

"Then shut up and listen."

Hiccup listened to his twin babble on, barely getting a word in edgeways before said brother hung up dramatically. Astrid looked up curiously - the two had become better friends since the whole threesome thing.

"What was that about?"

"You'll never believe it. Haden's met a girl!"

-HTTYD-

**These were uploaded as one on FF but since AO3 allows linkage I figured I'd upload them seperately. Finally... heh.**


End file.
